Veronika Petrova
Veronika Pertova, well known as Amelia Pierceson, is a guest character in the Never Let Me Fall series. She becomes recurring during the squeal. She is Ana Plum's doppelgnager and part ot the Petrova family. Biographical information Born: * July 6th, 1474 (17/537) Turned: * By Katerina Petrova in 1492 Status: * Undead Occupation: * Noblewoman (15th century) * Possible writer (possibly 80's) Species: * Human (originally) * Doppelganger (originally) * Traveler Witch (uncertain) * Ghost (formally) * Mantra (active) * Vampire (currently) Gender: * Female Family Members: * Amara+ (Progenitor, Distant Maternal ancestor) * Aurora+ (Distant Paternal ancestor, true protenganor) * Unnamed Doppelganger+ (Distant Maternal ancestor) * Tatia+ (Maternal ancestor) * Tatia's child+ (Maternal ancestor) * Alfifa+ (Paternal ancestor) * Mr. Petrova+ (Father) * Mrs. Petrova+ (Mother) * Katerina Petrova (Sister) * Nadia Petrova (Niece) * Nadia Petrova's child+ (Grand-niece) * Ivaylo Petrova+ (son) * Ivaylo's child+ (grandchild) * Amelia Manson+ (Doppelganger, descendant) * Gracy Manson+ (Descendant) * Gracy Manson's child+ (Descendant) * Unknown Plums grandparents+ (Unnamed desendants) * James Plums (Descendant) * Isobel Flemming+ (Descendant) * John Plums+ (Descendant) * Melissa Plums (Descendant) * Ana Plums (Doppelganger, Descendant) * Elena Gilbert (Maternal descendant) Significant spells: * Becoming a passenger in Ana's body, temporarily Significant kills: * One of the Brotherhood of Five Cause of death: * Broken neck (1st time) * By decapitation and fire (2nd time) Killed by: * Katerina Petrova (as a human) * Elijah Mikealson (as a vampire) Appearance: * Played by Demi Lovato First seen: * Never Let Me Fall chapter 3 (Mention) * Never Let Me Fall chapter 17 (Flashback mention as Valerie) * Never Let Me Fall chapter 27 (Modern day appearance as a ghost) * Never Let Me Fall chapter 49 (Flashback Modern day appearance) * Never Let Me Fall chapter 51 (Offical Modern day appearance) Last seen: * A Drop In The Ocean chapter 3/Original Sin Early Life Little is known about her childhood, aside from the fact she's Katerina Petrova's little sister and a year younger than her. Out of all their unknown siblings, Katerina and Veronika seemed to have been the closet. As kids, it was mentioned in the squeal that they use to share a bedroom togehter at one point, confirming how close they were. At age 12, Veronika was secretly engaged to one of the boys of the village. None of their parents or families knew about it. As they were secretly engaged, Veronika ended up getting impergnanted by him. However, within a week of telling him, his family sent him off to live in Spain with his uncle, dispite the fact they had no idea of the engagement or pregnancy. To this day, Veronika still doesn't know why her fiancee was sent to Spain away from her and his family at such a young age. It also has been stated that her fiancee was a dorment werewolf as well as the rest of his family. Later on in the pregnancy, her mother found out and helped keep it a secret from her father. They made up excuses to the point where Katerina couldn't see her for the next few months, including the rest of the family. During winter time, Veronika gave birth to a boy, who she named Ivaylo. Unfortunately, after spending 2 days with him, she and her mother had made a deal for Ivaylo to be taken away and given to a family that could provide everything he might need, since Veronika was sure she'd bring shame to her family if their village found out as well as her father. Not wanting to be shunned, as heartbreaking as it was, Veronika had to let her son go. 3 years later, Katerina become pregnant and had her child as well, that was female. As expected, Katerina's child was taken away from her by their father. Veronika made sure to comfort her sister through it all, knowing exactly what it felt to have your child stripped away from you. Later on when Katerina was to be banished from their village, Veronika went to confront her father into letting Katerina stay. In the end, Veronika ended up leaving Bulgaria with her sister to England. They stayed somewhere in England for 2 years, and eventually met Lord Elijah, who in turn introduced them both to his younger brother, Lord Niklaus. At first sight, Elijah and Veronika, who changed her name Amelia so it would fit the English style, were quickly smitten by each other. Same could breifly go for Katerina and Klaus, although, Katerina also had a soft side for Elijah as well. Amelia liked Klaus a lot, but only saw him as a friend. It was also briefly mentioned that Amelia was quite fond of Rebekah, their baby sister. However, due to the ritual Klaus needed to break his curse, Elijah compelled Amelia to go back to her home country and leave England to ensure her safty. In doing so, he made her forget everything about him and Klaus or anything remotely related or connected to them in anyway. Amelia, as expected, left Katerina a note ensuring of her leaving and went back home to her village. After begging her parents to allow her back home and a few months went by, all was going well, until Klaus invaded their home. Veronika already sensing this before it already happened, hid in a dresser in the same bedroom where Katerina gave birth to her child 2 years ago. In the dresser, she stood dead quiet as she looked through a crack to see some of her family members running to hide in the same room. Before her eyes, she watched her family get slaughtered one by one by Klaus. Veronika made sure not to scream or make any sudden movement to ensure she wouldn't be next. After hours passed and she say Katerina run into the house crying over their mother's dead body, Veronika sprung out of the dresser in relief and horror that the murder was gone. Katerina was relief that her sister was still alive, and they embraced knowing they were all they had left. Moments later, they soon decided to runaway and leave Bulgaria, knowing the murder may come back and for them this time. While they were on the run, they'd hide in abandoned cottages or houses in the daylight to rest and travel at night. Veronika found this weird and questioned her sister about it. Katerina later revealed she was a vampire to her sister, who in return didn't speak or make much eye contact with her for 2 weeks. After learning to accept her sister for who she was, they continued their travel to leave the country. Just as they were ready to leave, Veronika requested of her sister to turn her into a vampire so they could be a family for all eternity, never having to worry on losing each other again. At first Katerina refused and was hesitant, but soon did as her sister wished and turned her into a vampire. Within the same day that night, she made sure Veronika completed her transition and they later travelled out of the country. -1535- In 1535, it was briefly mentioned and flashbacked that bother Veronika and Katerina were in Canada during this time on Novia Scotia. Veronika, being sick of not being able to be in the sunlight, was desperate for any chance in letting her and her sister get a daylight ring. Veronika had met a witch who would give her and her sister daylight rings if they made a deal to awaken Silas. Veronika, being follish and naive at the time, accepted the deal and seeked her sister's help in the plan. Katerina was suspicious, but helped her sister anyway until they found out the witch was lying to them and in order to awaken Silas, he needed Veronika's full blood basically killing her in the process and Silas was to use Katerina and have her help him make 3 sacrifices berfore unleashing hell on earth. Find this out 2 weeks after making the deal and before entering Silas' chamber, they escaped Novia Scotia, where Veronika vowed to never trust a witch again. -1864- Veronika changed her name to Valerie Miller to fit the time period as KKaterina changed hers to Katherine Pierce. Their cover up story was that they were orphan cousins from Atlanta that survived a fire, which resulted in the death of their 'family'. Having sympathy for the girls, they were both allowed to stay at the Salvatore mansion temporarily as long as they wanted. They both met Stefan Salvatore, the son of the town founder who allowed them to be a guest at his mansion. Stefan as well as his older brother, Damon, were both smitten by Katherine. Damon and Stefan were, however, also secretly attracted to Valerie as well. Valerie didn't like Damon much, nor found him fitting as a love interest. So for Stefan, she saw him as a friend, when it was so clear she had deep feelings for him. It has been shown briefly in flashbacks how much they cared about each other and at one point they also kissed. Valerie stopped the kiss, not wanting to go any futhur and hurt him. Damon had also attempted to kiss Valerie, but only because he wanted to get under Stefan's nerves of taking Katherine to the Founder's ball. Valerie decides to forgive him, seeing as nothing completely harmful happened that night, and kept it a secret ever since. Valerie has been shown briefly to be in conflict with her sister when it comes to the Salvatore brothers, mainly Stefan, especially when Valerie found out her sister was feeding off him. This also hints how much she may have felt for Stefan, giving that she loves her sister so much yet she nearly threatened her if she ever did anything to Stefan. Later on, Damon and Valerie developed an understanding friendship and since Damon knew about vampires, Valerie could easily be herself more around him. Just as their friendship was blooming, the townfolk had decided to round up the vampires in town and burn them inside Fell's chuch. Unlike her sister, Valerie had no idea of the town's suspicion on the vampires, so on the night of their attack she was both baffled, confused, and scared. Leading her to easily get captured by one of them right in Damon Salvatore's bedroom. Going in and out of the vervain doses given to her eariler, she watched as Damon and Stefan tired to save her and her sister as well die from it. Valerie was so broken over the Salvatore brother's death, she ended up in a deep comotase sleep for 60 years. It's assumed Katherine had concealed her sister's body somewhere to easily bring her with her as she continued to be on the run. -1920's-1963- (To be continued...)